


Dumpling

by astraplain



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri brings a treat for an ailing Wolfram</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumpling

"I'm never going to get used to eating myself."

"Really?" Wolfram smiled, baring his teeth before sinking them into the maou dumpling he held.

Yuuri shuddered and looked down at his own dumpling. The bakers of Shin Makoku weren't exactly portrait artists, but the very idea that the face staring up from the pastry was his own...

"Are you planning to eat that?"

Yuuri pulled the dumpling out of Wolfram's reach. The blond had a weakness for the sweet dumplings that bordered on addiction. Yuuri was always finding incriminating bakery bags hidden in their suite.

"I brought you two, don't steal mine."

Wolfram's indignant sniff didn't have its usual impact, what with his head bent over the bag as he extracted his second treat.

"There's more in the kitchen for later." Yuuri reached out and ran his fingers lightly across Wolfram's forehead, smoothing his hair and checking the blond's temperature. "Did you rest?"

"Yes, mother. There was nothing else to do with you gone and your guards posted at the door. I thought I was your husband, not your prisoner." Wolfram's slight smile took the sting out of his words, although Yuuri still winced when Wolfram bit into the dumpling.

"The poor prince languishing in his garret." Yuuri laughed at the image, contrasted with the large, comfortable suite of rooms he and Wolfram shared. "That explains why you're in your office trying to hide the fact that you've been working. You were writing secret messages hoping to be rescued."

"I asked for a knight in shining armor and got a wimp with dumplings."

"Your favorite maou dumplings," Yuuri corrected wiping his hands on his pants and reaching over to draw Wolfram into his arms. "You've still got a fever."

"Just like every year at this time. A couple weeks of bed rest and boredom and I'll be fine." Wolfram shifted, frowning up at Yuuri. "You'd better not catch this or Gunter will never let me hear the end of it. Then I really will be in a garret, or worse."

"We've been sleeping in the same bed for eleven years. I haven't caught one of your colds yet." He brushed his lips over the top of Wolfram's head. "I'll risk it."

Wolfram smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying Yuuri's comfortable warmth. They fit together perfectly since Yuuri had grown taller and filled out a little. Wolfram would always be the shorter, slighter of the pair, but he no longer minded.

"Wolf? Should I put you in bed?"

"Only if you're planning on joining me." Wolfram sat up, giving Yuuri one of those smiles – the kind that still made Yuuri blush.

"You're definitely feeling better." Yuuri stood, holding out his hand help Wolfram up. He wrapped his arm around Wolfram's waist, grabbing the other bakery bag almost as an afterthought before heading for the bedroom.

"Is that another dumpling?" Wolfram leaned over to get a look at the bag and almost tripped. Yuuri tightened his grip - on Wolfram and the bag – and laughed. "Get in bed and I'll show you."

"It better not be one of those horrible jelly-things you like."

"How can you know they're horrible if you've never even tried one? I mean a real one, not those things I made." Yuuri wrinkled up his nose at the memory of the misshapen, undercooked lumps that even the castle dogs had rejected.

Wolfram settled into the bed with a sigh and Yuuri fussed with the pillows and blankets until Wolfram gave him a warning look.

"That's your punishment for working instead of resting." Yuuri grinned and shook the bag. "If you promise to eat a good dinner and rest all day tomorrow, I'll show you what's in the bag."

"If I see one more bowl of soup I'm going to hurt someone." Wolfram promised calmly.

"Even if it's my Mom's special recipe?" Yuuri wheedled, climbing onto the bed.

Wolfram bit his lip, considering, before finally conceding with a little pout. That earned him a kiss and a glimpse of the tempting bag.

"The first time I caught you eating maou dumplings, you were smashing them with your fist. I thought it better not to ask why." Yuuri grinned at Wolfram's annoyed snort. "And remember that time I caught you sucking all the filling out? I almost died of embarrassment. But it led to a rather... interesting evening." Wolfram blushed and wouldn't meet Yuuri's eyes. "But the best was that winter morning when we skipped breakfast and just stayed in bed, watching the snow and sharing that dumpling you'd saved."

Yuuri pulled an especially plump dumpling out of the bag and turned it so that the face was looking up at Wolfram. "Want to share the last one?"

"I thought you said there were more in the kitchen."

"True." Yuuri slid under the blankets and turned on his side, dumpling still in his hand. "But they're all the way down there. But," he shrugged and started to sit up. "If that's what you want."

Wolfram reached out, grabbed Yuuri's wrist and took a small bite out of the sweet. Chewing quickly, he pressed Yuuri down to the bed and kissed him, letting Yuuri taste the sweetness.

"I guess that's a 'no' on the kitchen," Yuuri said, slightly breathless, when they finally parted. He held out the dumpling and smiled widely as Wolfram leaned in for another bite.

::end::


End file.
